Happy Father's Day, Ron!
by kitkat914
Summary: Hermione, Rose, and Hugo celebrate Father's day with Ron. Happy Father's day to all the fathers out there!


_Rose is 5 while Hugo__ is 7_

Rose and Hugo sat at the dining room table making cards. "I hope daddy likes my card." Rose said while adding more glitter. Hugo nodded in agreement and drew the Quiddich cup. Hermione smiled at her two kids and kept cooking. She was making Ron's favorite food. Breakfast for dinner. She smiled at how well the food turned out.

"Are you two almost done? Your father may be home any minute!" She was excited to see how Ron's reaction to this would be.

Rose and Hugo added last minute details until Ron came in. Hermione smiled when Rose and Hugo attacked their father.

"Daddy come here I made you something real special!" Rose exclaimed. "Me too!" Hugo joined in. Ron chuckled. _'How did I ever get so lucky to be the father of these two?'_ They both drug him to the dining room table. Rose presented her card first.

"Here daddy here's mine!" Rose said while giving her card to her father. Ron smiled and read the words that were written in red crayon. **I love you daddy! Happy Father's Day!** Glitter was covered all over. He smiled and hugged Rose.

"Thanks Rosie. I love it." She smiled proudly and went to help Hermione set the table. Next Hugo handed Ron his card.

It had the Quiddich cup on the front. He smiled at the memory. Ron opened Hugo's card that read: **Happy Father's day! Mom told me you won the Quiddich cup when you attended Hogwarts. Can you tell me some stories tomorrow? Love you! **The Ron hugged his son who hugged him back tightly.

"Thank you Hugo. And I will definitely tell you some Quiddich stories." He said with a wink. Hugo smiled.

"Dinner's ready!" Hermione called from the kitchen.

Ron looked at Hugo. Hugo smiled and knew exactly what his father was thinking. "Race ya!" Hugo yelled and dashed into the kitchen. Ron yelled after him. As he ran to the kitchen he didn't see where he was going and hit a wall.

Rosie stopped dead in her tracks and died laughing. Hugo joined in. Hermione stepped out of the kitchen and asked what was going on.

"D-dad was racing m-me and h-he h-hit the W-ALL!" Hugo exclaimed while dying of laughter. Hermione smiled at her husband. "Ron you never look where you're going." She laughed and helped up a now ditzy Ron. "I'm ok."Ron said while stumbling around, trying to make himself stand up. She smiled and sat at the table and ate an amazing dinner she had prepared with her family.

* * *

><p>Later that night while Hermione was washing the dishes, Ron snuck behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know I think that'll be the last time I ever let Hugo challenge me to racing to the kitchen." He said while chuckling. She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Only you Ronald would not see where you were going and face plant a wall!" Hermione said while laughing. He smiled and turned on the radio. Hermione raised an eyebrow as he just smiled.<p>

He put a hand on her waist and took one of her hands. She put a hand on his shoulder while he took her hand. "You know I never remember a 'dancing with your wife' Father's day tradition." Hermione said while dancing with her husband. "Well you see this is all I ever wanted. I never had a real dance with you. Even at our wedding... bloody hell" Hermione laughed softly at the memory. It was true he couldn't dance at all.

_It was the wedding a__fter party and Ron was a little...well not a little actually really drunk. (Malfoy must have made him drunk. Stupid ferret. ) The big dance came but he couldn't even stand on his two feet! It was quite hilarious until of course he fell back into one of the tables and crushed the poor old table to death. He hasn't really danced since._

"Well you're not dunk now are you?" Hermione asked jokingly. He smiled and spun her around. She laughed while the kids peeked out of their rooms to watch their parents be happily enjoying each other's company. They both looked at each other and slowly closed their doors.

Ron pulled her close. "I'm pretty sure I'm not drunk Hermione. I'm pretty sure I am standing on my own." She smiled and kissed her husband lovingly. "I love your Ron." She hugged him tightly. "Happy Father's day ." Hermione said playfully. "I love you too Mrs. Weasly. And thank you for everything." Ron said while returning the embrace. He couldn't have had a better Father's day.

_Happy Father's Day everyone! Tell me what you liked or disliked about the story! Thanks for all the support. –Rachael _


End file.
